A Halloween Night at the Smash Mansion
by Catapily
Summary: "-killusyougottahelpplease!" "What?" Ness took a deep breath, then repeated what he said. "There's an evil Luma infestation and they tried to kill us you gotta help PLEASE!" Happy Halloween people!


**A/N: Happy (early) Halloween guys! I was originally gonna post a Sonic story, but the realized it would take too long and then may end up like Secret Santa Surprise... Writers block for almost a year. I might have some Brawl characters in here**

 **since that's the SSB game I'm most familiar with.**

* * *

A Halloween Night at the Smash Mansion 

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Many Smashers would see a frightened Lucas dash down the hall. Not looking where he was going, he crashed into something. Or rather, something grabbed ahold of him and then he almost crashed into the wall, which still made him feel the impact somehow.

"Hey, Lucas!" Toon Link walked over, Ness holding Lucas' arm so he wouldn't crash into the wall. "Why're you screaming?"

"T-t-there's lightening!" Lucas yelped, scared. "Really big lightning!"

"Let's go check it out!" Toon Link started dragging Ness, who was holding Lucas. TL then gave up and ran down the hallway.

"B-but..."

"It's gonna be fine," Ness told Lucas. "We can both use PK. Thunder, right? Nothing to worry. Just keep on running!"

"Hey, slowpokes! Over here!" Toon Link waved from down the hall, then dashed off.

"Hey, wait up!" Ness started running as well, and Lucas followed. When the trio reached the end of the hall, they were met by Marth.

"Hey, Marth!" TL called out to him.

"Hm? Oh, hello," Marth replied. Ness stared strangely at him.

"Um... Is there something wrong with your voice?" Ness asked. "Are you sick to something?"

"No... I'm not sick," Marth answered. "How would I be able to protect everyone if I'm down with a cold?"

"Uh... The youngest here is probably Bowser Junior, and the guy packs a punch," Toon Link pointed out.

"Whatever," Ness shrugged. "The lightning bolts aren't very big, though."

"They were bigger earlier," Lucas told the duo, still shaking, as they headed towards the door. Once again, a large bolt of lightning struck, almost sending Lucas sprawling into the hallway once more. He let out a ear-splitting shriek, which attracted the attention of two Smashers.

"Ow, my ears..." Someone muttered, revealed to be Iggy.

"Hey, Iggy!" Ness yelled, as Lucas was dragged by Toon Link back to him.

"...hi," he mumbled.

"Watcha doing?" Toon Link asked.

"I'm-" Suddenly, another large bolt of lightning struck. Ness hugged the ground. Toon Link took out his shield. Iggy jumped, and Lucas out a, "AAIIIIIIYYEEEEAAHHH!"

"My apologies, it was irresistible," Ludwig walked over from wherever he was before. "What are you three doing out here?"

"Wanted to see the lightning," Toon Link said. "Lucas saw it and got scared. You still didn't answer my question."

"I'm teaching him how to use lightning without his sceptre," Ludwig explained. He burnt part of the ground with a small bolt. "Like so."

"So... Who did the big lightning and who did the small lightning?" Toon Link asked.

"I did the grand lightning, of course. Iggy's is the smaller magic bolt," the eldest Koopaling smirked.

"Cool!" Toon Link walked over. "Can I see Iggy's?"

"THE FOREST IS ON FIAH!" Ness randomly yelled and started running around in circles, then randomly stopped. "Or, it will be, at least."

"Why do you think there is a lightning rod over there?" Ludwig pointed over to a pole over at the side. "We brought Iggy's for backup in case the voltage was too strong." Ness randomly sent a PK. Thunder over at the lightning rod, and watched it dissolve into the pole.

"Heya, Iggy!" Lemmy rolled over on his ball. "Wanna go get some candy?"

Iggy's face instantly brightened up. "Okay!"

"Hey!" Ness ran up to the duo. "Can we go trick-or-treating with you?"

"Sure! Let's go!"

* * *

After many failed attempts to get candy, the group walked down a hallway, wondering if they could get Meta Knight's stash of sweets.

"Barely anything at all..." Ness moaned.

"I know! I want candy!" TL protested. Lemmy just dumped the bucket on his head and grabbed his candy bar.

"I like this," he said. "Now I'm a pumpkin. Maybe I'll get more candy!" Iggy did the same with his bucket, except it was white. Plain white. So it wasn't very interesting.

"Hey look! It's Meta- wha?" Toon Link stopped mid-speech.

"That's not Meta Knight," Lucas pointed out.

"It's a POISONED EVIL LUMA! ITS GONNA KILL US!" Iggy screamed and fell into hysterics- and literally falling to the ground.

"It's not gonna kill us," Ness waved his hand, and poked one that was half-yellow, half-purple. "See?" To the group's horror, the Luma turned around, a horrifying hole covered in blood on where the face should've been. Then, a mouth appeared, blood-infested and dark, covering the bottom of the "hole." The top had no eyes, but only white spots where the eyes would've been. It was, truly, a horrifying sight. Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs, and ran off. Ness, Iggy and Lemmy promptly followed, screaming their heads off as well. Toon Link was alone, in a hallway filled with dark Lumas, all looking at him with eyes so bloodshot, yet he could still tell the sadistic urge reflecting inside.

"FOR THE CANDY OF HALLOWEEN!" Toon Link bellowed, and swung his sword at the closest Luma. He succeeded in making it bounce around the room and into another hallway, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. He also succeeded in getting the rest of the group closing in on him. He gulped. "RUN LIKE THE WIND!"

Toon Link sped off, not looking where he was going, with a posse of Lumas on his trail. Their goal- to kill him. Even in this danger, his mind sped, trying to find someone to help. _I can't find Link, he'll just tease me later... Sonic's probably gonna be somewhere and leave the moment I get there... Marth is sick... That's it. Mario. And I know just where he is._ Toon Link smirked, then put an extra burst of speed towards the Mario wing.

* * *

Lucas, Ness, Iggy and Lemmy ran, screaming their heads off on a different hallway than the one Toon Link took. They all crashed into a door at the end of the hall, causing something to plonk to the floor. Someone kicked the door open, causing all four of them to fall to the floor. The inhabitant revealed himself as a black, anthropomorphic hedgehog with red stripes on his quills.

No one registered who bellowed the next few words. "IT'S THE EVIL MASTER OF THE DARK LUMAS!"

Lucas screamed. Ness tried to hide himself under his hat. Lemmy did the starfish on the ground. Iggy just stared.

"What are you doing?" He deadpanned at what was going on, the four Smashers doing strange stuff on the ground. Iggy suddenly pointed at him.

"Wait!" Iggy exclaimed. "Your not the evil master of the dark Lumas!" The hedgehog kept on staring at him.

"You're Shadow the Hedgehog!"

At this news, the three scared Smashers immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Iggy as if he were insane. Well, he is.

"...I am," Shadow answered. "What do you want?"

"There'sanevilLumainfestationandtheytriedtokillusyougottahelpplease!" Ness blubbered out of his mouth.

"What?" Ness took a deep breath, the repeated what he said, this time slower.

"There's an evil Luma infestation and they tried to kill us you gotta help PLEASE!" Ness screamed, jumped, and fell.

"Wait," Lucas interrupted Shadow when he was about to respond. "I thought you were just an assist trophy."

"I thought you were just a DLC," Shadow countered.

"Oooooooooh BURN!" Ness randomly shouted. Lucas gave him a disappointed look.

"Okay, okay! So, whaddya doing here?" Lemmy broke the tension. Some of it, at least.

"I'm a guest," Shadow pointed to a sign on the ground, right next to Iggy's hand. It read, "guest quarters."

"Oh," Lemmy said. Lucas looked around wildly. He had a worried face. "Where's Toon Link?"

* * *

"Mario?" Toon Link was banging on Peach's door. He knew they were probably having some sort of Halloween tea. "Peach? Sorry for the interruption, but this is really urgent."

Peach, in turn, opened the door, showing Mario, Luigi and Daisy sitting down on the ground, teacups in hand.

"Yes, sweetie, what do you want?"

"I really need to talk to Mario for a moment," TL told Peach, and she nodded, as Mario walked out the door.

"What's the matter?" Mario asked.

"Luma attack!" Toon Link blubbered. "Er, I mean, these evil Lumas tried to kill me and my friends. Yeah. Do you know any way to stop them or turn the back to normal?"

"...That sounds a bit farfetched," Mario said, "but I'll help. But if we can't find anything, I'll have to come back here. Let's go see what they're doing."

"Sure. Follow me!"

The duo went down the hallways that Toon Link were in, but when they got to the hallway where the Lumas were, they were gone. The only thing left was tiny blood splatters on the walls.

"Strange," Mario muttered.

"Where are they?!" Toon Link yelled, and they searched the area some more. They went down several hallways, asked certain smashers, but no one said they saw a horde of evil-looking stars or Lumas.

"I'll have to go back now," Mario tipped his hat. "Good luck on your search." Toon Link looked disappointed.

"Wait!" A voice shouted from the end of the hallway. It was Rosalina. She seemed to be crying for awhile. "You have to help! Please, Mario! What Toon Link said earlier is true! For some reason, all of my dear Lumas have been turning into horrifying monsters!"

"Do you know where they are?" Mario asked.

"No..." Rosalina sniffled. "But I heard a large ruckus over at the storage room. We should go there."

"Let's hurry," Toon Link added.

"Let's a go!"

* * *

"Where's Toon Link?" Lucas asked again when no one responded.

"I don't know," Lemmy said.

Iggy started crying. "HE GOT KILLED BY THE LUMAS!"

"..." Shadow still deadpanned at the group.

"Hey, don't worry," Ness told them. "We don't actually know if he's dead. So we should go look for him now."

"Yeah!" Lemmy cheered, his spirits lifted after Ness' speech. "Let's go!"

"Maybe you guys need a bit of catching-up," a blue blur ran over to them, revealed to be Sonic. He waved at Shadow. "Hey Shads. What are you doing with these guys?"

"An evil Luma attack, or so I've heard. Could be a prank."

"But it's true!" Lemmy protested.

"Yeah, he's right actually. I heard Rosalina telling Mario and Toon Link that all of her Lumas disappeared," Sonic told Shadow.

"Soo... What do we do?" Lemmy asked.

"Look for them, duh," Ness answered.

"Who?"

"Mario and the others."

"Actually," Shadow spoke up. "If we work in two separate groups, we have a higher chance of finding the location of where the Lumas are. Then we can find Mario and... Do something with them."

"Let's goooooooo!" Ness cheered. Sonic and Shadow sped off, the others trailing behind them.

"Here's some supa canday!" Ness passed some candy in a wrapper labeled "Supa Canday" and opened one himself. "They make you speedy!" Sure enough, the candy sped them up so they could see Sonic and Shadow in the distance, but not able to catch up to them.

"They're really fast!" Lemmy pointed out.

"Supa Canday is awesome!" Ness screamed.

"LOOK OUT!"

Then they all crashed into a storage room door.

* * *

"Do you know what happened?" Mario asked Rosalina as they headed towards the storage room.

"N-no... Most of them disappeared... And then one changed right in front of my eyes... I hope they could be turned back to normal..," Rosalina sniffled.

"Do you think some villain did this?" Toon Link asked. "Or maybe a Halloween prank?"

"I don't think the Lumas would do something that morbid, turning into monsters," Rosalina said, still sad. They turned into the villain's hall, and they heard a door slam shut.

"...who slams the door when they always fall of the hinges?" Toon Link mumbled.

"Maybe it was the storage room door," Mario suggested. "The Lumas could've hid in there."

"We should ask around first, though," Rosalina suggested.

"Good idea." The trio wandered around the halls, asking any reasonable and polite Smashers if they saw any Lumas. Or any dark star thing.

"I didn't get the chance to ask anybody," Toon Link shrugged as they regrouped back together. "Lemmy, Iggy, Ludwig, Morton, Roy and Larry are all not here. Wendy just shouted telling me to get out."

"Bowser kept on saying that maybe it was an experiment someone did," Mario said. "And Dark Pit was too busy playing video games with Larry."

"He plays video games?" Toon Link raised his eyebrow.

"Not very well, but he can."

"Everyone I asked said that they didn't hear them," Rosalina informed them. "They must be quite sneaky."

"Well, to the storage room?" Toon Link asked. The others nodded. Then they heard a scream.

"Let's hurry!"

* * *

Lucas screamed. He saw a dark Luma at the door's window and was now incredibly scared, trembling on the floor.

"They know we're here," Ness whispered.

"What do we do?" Lemmy asked.

"We bust in and give em a... Wait, what are we gonna do with them?" Sonic asked. "I mean, they're Rosalina's kids, but they're trying to kill people. What do we do with them?"

"Hold them off until we know a way to defeat them," Shadow said. "If we can find out what happened to them, then we can find a countermeasure."

"That's what we've been doing," Meta Knight teleported over to the group, as Kirby floated down.

"Poyo!"

"CAN WE HAVE CANDY?!" Lemmy shouted.

"Trick or treat!" Lucas said.

"I don't have any right now," Meta Knight said.

"How come you guys are here?" Sonic asked.

"Poyo poyo poy poyoyo poyo!" Kirby tried to explain.

"Me and Kirby saw the group of evil Lumas," Meta Knight translated. "He sucked them up and spit them in the storage room until we could find a way to stop them."

"No better time than the present," Sonic suggested.

"Let's go!" Ness marched in and opened the door. The others followed, some a bit reluctant to enter the dark Luma hideout. When they marched in, they were luckily quiet enough that the Lumas didn't notice them... Yet.

"How did they not know that one of us screamed?" Lemmy innocently asked. Lucas looked sad.

"Sorry..." Lucas mumbled.

"We're here!" Toon Link shouted, as he and Mario busted down the door, with Rosalina following them into the room. The dark Lumas turned to them. All of them."Oops..."

"RUN!" Ness shouted, and ran around the room like an idiot. A Luma bit him. He screamed.

"Ness!" Lucas's yelled. Meta Knight quickly ran over and pried the Luma off of Ness, then stuffed it in a nearby box.

"I FEEL LIKE ROCK CANDY!" Ness shouted, then fainted.

"What kind of last breath shout is that?" Toon Link asked.

"INCOMING!" Iggy shouted, as the Lumas charged at them. Sonic and Shadow dashed around the room. Toon Link brought out his bow and arrow, and was about to shoot a Luma.

"DON'T HIT THEM!" Rosalina shouted, and everyone stopped. "We can still save them! I think there might be a reversal spell!"

"There is no reversal spell!" Iggy shouted back. "Their magic is so well formed that there is not reversal spell!"

"How do you know that?!" Rosalina shouted back in disbelief.

"I study this stuff!"

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic pushed Iggy out of the way of one Luma, only to crash into another. Sonic managed to get away in time, but Iggy wasn't so lucky. The Luma sucked on his blood like a vampire. He screamed. Mario punched the Luma and stuffed it in another box. Iggy slunk to the ground.

"I... I feel like I'm... I'm... TURNING TO STONE!" He started flailing his arms, until he fell into an open box and fainted.

The battle continued on, with each Smasher taking their own role. Mario, Toon Link, Meta Knight, Sonic and Shadow stayed on the offence. They caught every unsuspecting Luma and protected the others. Lucas and Lemmy were making sure the dark Lumas didn't get out of the boxes. Kirby sucked the Lumas up and spat them in boxes. Rosalina guarded the door. Everything was going well. Then the unthinkable happened. Toon Link accidentally crashed into a box and dropped his sword, breaking the box open and sending Lucas and Lemmy in a frenzy, both trying to secure it. The dark Lumas prevailed, and escaped the box. Luckily for them, they didn't open any other boxes. Unluckily for them, they decided to target Mario, surrounding him. The red-clad plumber tried to shoot fireballs at them, but one ripped his hat off and bit his skull.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Mario!" Rosalina shouted.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted in concern. Mario fell limply. But the Lumas didn't stop. They but into him even more, and Toon Link swore he saw some kind of dark energy flowing from the Lumas to Mario. Shadow ran over to Mario.

"Hurry!" Meta Knight called to the others. They all went over to Mario and started tearing the Lumas from him, Kirby sucking and spitting them into boxes, while Rosalina used her magic to capture and seal her children into any useable box. Mario stood up, and shook everyone off of him. But he didn't look like Mario anymore.

"Move!" Shadow shouted, and pushed some of the Smashers out of the way of Mario.

"Mario's a marionette!" Toon Link shouted in panic. Mario the marionette staggered forwards, covered in blood and scars, empty, dull eyes and ripped clothes. He didn't look like Mario anymore. He looked like a zombie. His eyes were devoid of any life. His arms were limp. His hat, broken and torn, left at the side. His hair, disheveled, and his moustache was untamed.

"AAAAIIIIIIYYYYEEAAAAHHH!" Lucas shouted as Marionette stuffed him in a box filled with Dark Lumas, as Toon Link successfully dragged him out and kept the Lumas captive. Sonic was knocked out by a punch from Marionette. Apparently the plumber-turned-doll could move very fast and very erratically, as he caught the hedgehog off guard. Kirby tried to suck the Marionette up, but once the Marionette got close, he punched Kirby and stuffed him in a box, the pink puffball fainting.

Now only Lemmy, Toon Link, Shadow, Meta Knight and Rosalina were left against the Marionette, and a large group of dark Lumas. The dark Lumas would charge at them and the remaining five would throw them towards the boxes, and all was going well. Until Marionette suddenly punched a box open, and another, and another, causing and the trapped Lumas to escape.

"This ain't good..." Toon Link mumbled.

"We must find a way to stop the Lumas," Meta Knight declared.

"But how?" Lemmy asked.

"We will find a way," Shadow said.

"Why..." Rosalina murmured, looking sad. "Why did they turn so evil..."

"Out of the way!" The quartet turned back to see Marth and Ludwig at the door. They were holding bottles of something.

"Why?" Toon Link asked, as the others began moving over to the side.

"Just move!" Marth shouted. Toon Link ran over to the side as Ludwig threw one of the bottles towards the Lumas and Mario, and let it shatter to the floor, causing some kind of liquid to spread on the floor. Marth did the same.

"What are you doing?!" Lemmy shouted. The liquid started steaming.

"Getting rid of the evil Lumas, of course!" Ludwig snapped at Lemmy. The steak reached the Lumas, causing them to fall to the ground and slowly return to their normal colour. Rosalina looked horrified.

"What did you do?!" She shouted.

Ludwig looked ready to face-palm himself. "Getting the evil out of the Lumas..." He mumbled.

Meta Knight was about to turn around to the group. "Is everyone alri-"

"HEEEEEELLLPP!" Lemmy screamed, the Marionette diving at him. Marth ran towards the Marionette and pinned him against the wall before he could reach Lemmy, who was defenceless without his sceptre and Clown Car. He was about to finish the Marionette off with his sword, not knowing it was Mario until Ludwig pushed him out of the way and cast a spell on him. His hair grew... Longer?

"Lucina?!" Toon Link and Rosalina exclaimed in surprise.

"It's me," she replied. "Just thought I'd get into the spirit of Halloween."

"How did you know we were here?" Shadow asked. Lucina raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised that an assist trophy was here.

"I followed you," she said. "Until you guys saw the Dark Lumas. Then I saw Ludwig bringing the lightning rods back to the storage room. We both heard you shouting about stones and Mario, so he made some potions and came here."

"That's basically it," Ludwig confirmed.

"But I thought there wasn't a reversal spell for Mario or the Lumas," Rosalina pointed out.

"...There's different factors that determine if the reversal is possible," he explained. "One was that I used a very high concentration of ingredients, and possibly that we caught them by surprise."

"I have a feeling that Lucina forced you to save us," Toon Link told Ludwig.

"I didn't," Lucina said.

"I was just getting the Lumas out of my skin. Better now than later, when you aren't little distractions."

"Hey!"

"I did it to actually save you," Lucina said.

"Ludwig did too," Lemmy said. "He isn't completely evil."

"I can hear you."

"You don't like being good?"

"...Do any of you have a medical history?" Ludwig changed the subject. "I'm not very good at medical practices."

"I do," Rosalina offered. "So does Peach."

"I know a bit of first aid," Meta Knight said.

"Good."

"What is this?" Shadow lifted up a canister in one of the boxes. It was filled with a dark purple liquid. It was cracked and dirty.

"Can I conduct some research on it to see what it is?" Ludwig asked.

"It could be dangerous," Meta Knight pointed out. "I can help you, if you wish."

"I won't need the help."

"Here's the bottle."

They all headed off, wether to bring some patients to the medical room, call Princess Peach, or find out what the liquid was, they were all going to do something.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

"Did you find out what it is?" Meta Knight asked as he walked into Ludwig's room. He sighed.

"I can't believe how stupid I was..." He murmured.

"Hmm?" Meta Knight seemed intrigued.

"Me and Iggy were conducting an experiment on a Goomba to see if we could make it even more powerful than a Hyper Goomba by inserting evil powers in it," Ludwig started explaining. "It didn't work out well. The Goomba died ten seconds after we injected it with the serum. Then I put the canisters in our box in the storage room. We had multiple bottles, mind you, and after investigating the area once again, I found some empty ones. I suppose that the Lumas stumbled upon it and thought it was a good drink."

"The Lumas didn't die," Meta Knight pointed out.

"A Luma has more magical prowess than a Goomba, perhaps it was able to contain the magic much better."

"But exactly why would they drink the serum?" Rosalina wondered at the door. The duo turned around.

"I'd ask you that question," Ludwig said. "You are their caretaker."

"I don't know," Rosalina said. "Perhaps they thought it was candy."

"How is everyone else doing?" Ludwig asked.

"The Lumas are back to normal, everyone is recovering well with that potion and medicine mix, and Peach decided to get Mario some new clothes," Rosalina reported. She then sighed. "I guess that's one Halloween night I'm not forgetting."

"I concur."

"The same as well."

They definitely wouldn't forget it, ever...

* * *

 **A/N: Please forgive me if I made Lucina OOC. I barely knew about Fire Emblem until a friend of mine kept on talking about it to me. Also, I was originally gonna write a second chapter about the confrontation with the villain but after some time I couldn't decide who to do so, so I ended it like this. Candidates for the villain were:**

 **Crazy Hand: I thought it was too generic and I didn't have a very good motive.**

 **Ludwig: He's just a palette swap. I wanted it to be an actual Smash character.**

 **Rosalina: PLOT TWIST BY DEWOTT17! Well, it was good, but we couldn't come up with a motive so yeah.**

 **Also, I made up Supah Canday on the spot.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! *gives virtual candy***

 **Edit: AAAAGGGGHHH I PUT META KNIGHT AND KIRBY ON MY CAHARCTER LIST BUT I FORGOT TO USE THEM!**

 **Yep. I had to come back and edit the story. That's why Meta Knight and Kirby may not get as much attention in this than I wanted. And that they might feel a bit out of place. And I think Meta Knight stole almost all of Shadow's lines.**


End file.
